ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Troll Trouble
The gang moved closer to Balin's position, only to find three trolls not far from them. Ratchet: Whoa... They're big. Kiva: Well, yeah. Clank: Where's Gandalf when we need him? Ratchet: Did he just left? Kiva: I think so. Thorin: No matter. We have an expert burglar with us. Bilbo: What do trolls have to do with stealing? Thorin: We could use some of the meat their cooking. Bilbo: Oh, I say! Ratchet: Ew! Kiva: Yuck! Clank: I believe this meat heist is not worth the trouble. Thorin: At least, try to respect the Dwarves and our appetite. Ratchet: Yeah, that's what worries me. Kiva: No kidding. - Thorin pushed Bilbo onward to steal the meat anyway. Clank: Now maybe a good time to summon Gandalf, Kiva. Kiva: Wait... How did you know that I can summon magic? Ratchet: Well, having a Keyblade like that doesn't mean you can only deal with strength alone. You can be resourceful too. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva tried to summon Gandalf with her magic, but forgot the spell needed to summon. Kiva: Uh oh... Clank: Forgot how to summon? Kiva: My training's a little rusty. I forgot the spell... Clank: Oh dear... Bilbo: Dwarves! I'm done for! Run for it! - The gang ran from the trolls. One by one, the Dwarves have been caught with Bilbo. A few miles down, Kiva ran back to the tents and wakes up both Danny and Sawyer. Kiva: Danny, Sawyer! Wake up! Danny: *yawns* What's with all the yelling? Ratchet: Trolls, that's what. Sawyer: Trolls!? Kiva: Yeah, and they caught the Dwarves and Bilbo. Danny: Which way do they go? Ratchet: A few blocks east. Kiva: Yeah. - Danny and Sawyer got up. Sawyer: This is your chance to prove yourself. Ratchet: Prove myself? Sawyer: We'll find Gandalf. You three, keep the trolls distracted until we come back for you. Kiva: Okay. Come on! - Kiva and the group ran back to the trolls and keeping them distracted. Ratchet: Oy! Troll 1: More Dwarves? Kiva: Actually, we are very different than the Dwarves. We can offer some cooking advise, if that helps. Ratchet: Kiva, what are you doing? Kiva: *quietly* Don't worry, Ratchet. The more distracted the trolls get, the faster Gandalf will be here. Ratchet: *quietly* Oh... *to the trolls* Well, maybe some herbs will get along just fine. Troll 2: What are you saying? Ratchet: Think about it. If you eat them raw, they're just meat. Nothing different about that, right? Kiva: Yeah. Plus, it brings in some flavors. Troll 1: What if they are right? Troll 3: Shut your trap! Who's the one cooking here? Ratchet: (This is not going too well...) Kiva: (Better keep distracting them.) Troll 2: You are... Troll 3: Exactly. Besides, there's plenty of all. I likes mine...raw. Ratchet: I get it, everyone has a sense of taste and value. Troll 1: What's 'value'? Kiva: Well, value means the regard that something is held to deserve the importance, worth, or usefulness of something. Clank: Hmm... Troll 3: Are you trying to get our meals cold? Ratchet: (Uh oh..) - Suddenly, Danny and Sawyer returned with Gandalf. Gandalf: Dawn take you all! - Gandalf then witnessed the sunrise as the trolls all turned into stone. Ratchet: Danny! Sawyer! Kiva: You came back. Danny: Of course we did. I was worried about the company and all.. Sawyer: Looks like you and Clank are holding well than I thought. Ratchet: You think so? Sawyer: Sorry I doubted you. Clank: No need to apologize. Kiva: It's nice that you and Sawyer are getting along finally. Sawyer: They are true to their word. That's why. Kiva: Happy to hear that. Bilbo: Over here! Come see what I found! Kiva: What is it, Bilbo? Ratchet: Well, we better check it out. - The gang followed Bilbo to a cave, only to find treasure and weapons inside. Danny: Look at this stuff.. Sawyer: Must be worth millions of dollars. Kiva: Wow... Clank: To be clear, this isn't the treasure the Dwarves are seeking. Ratchet: Maybe not, but no doubt these weapons will come in handy. - Ratchet takes out his Omniwrench from his back. Ratchet: Too bad, these weapons are not advanced and all. Kiva: Well, that's okay. As long as these swords work in our favor. Clank: Speaking of which, what type of Keyblade do you have? Kiva: Well, I have some designs for my Keyblade, but the one that stood out to me is Spellbinder. Clank: Interesting. It seems to be slightly more magical than most Keyblades. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: Are you a self-taught wielder? Kiva: Well, no. I finished my training with Skipper a year ago. Ratchet: Skipper? Kiva: Yeah, he's my caretaker. Clank: Caretaker? What happened to your parents? Kiva: ...They...died when I was young. Ratchet: Oh... I'm sorry. Kiva: It's okay. - Ratchet looked at Bilbo, with his new dagger. Bilbo: Take that, Smaug, you filthy worm! Ratchet: Found a weapon too, huh? Bilbo: Ah, it's nothing. Just a dagger, one for my size. Kiva: Wow... Sawyer: Can we get out of here? This smell of this place stinks. Kiva: Sure, Sawyer. - The gang continued their journey towards Erebor with a new sense of friendship not far behind. Category:Scenes